


Both

by FadedRiddler



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedRiddler/pseuds/FadedRiddler
Summary: Eve likes watching and being watched.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	1. Watching

Niko and her get into another fight. 

Eve's not even surprised anymore. It seems like all they do is fight nowadays. She doesn't like the arguments, but it does beat the silent tension between them when they're not fighting. 

It's about Villanelle, which doesn't surprise her either. It's always about Villanelle. Usually they fight about how she's a dangerous assassin and how Niko wants her to quit the job so she'll be safe, but tonight it's about something different. 

"You went to her house? You laid in bed with her? And you didn't tell me?" Niko asks and Eve knows it's supposed to be rhetorical. "What else don't I know about, Eve? I'm tired of this, this distance between us. I'm your husband, you need to talk to me. God, it's like all you think about is her. Is there something going on with you two?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" It comes out sharper than she originally plans. 

"Are you two sleeping together?" Eve gasps at the bluntness of his question. 

"Of course not!"

"Do you want to sleep with her?" Eve is silent. She knows that Villanelle is obsessed with her, and that she'd be lying if she said she didn't think about her all the time. But does she want to sleep with her? Deep down, Eve knows what the answer is, and now so does Niko. His face falls and instantly hardens. "Get out." 

"Niko, please, I would never-"

"Eve, get out." His voice is final, so Eve nods.

She slams the door behind her and gets in her car. She's not sure where she's supposed to go. She could go to Carolyn, or Jess, but she doesn't want to answer their questions. 

So she goes to the apartment that Villanelle is currently staying at. She has the only other key to the place, and she uses it to slip open the door and steps inside. It's late, so she keeps quiet as to not disturb Villanelle. Eve knows that there's a guest room and she's making her way to it when she hears a sound. It's coming from the bathroom. 

Eve should just leave Villanelle in peace - no matter what it is, Villanelle can surely handle herself. But there's something about the noise that makes Eve wonder what's happening. 

So she glides silently over to the cracked open door, peers inside, and has to clamp her hand over her mouth so she doesn't gasp. 

Villanelle's in the bathtub, touching herself. She's facing away from Eve, but if she looked up into the mirror over the tub, she'd see her. Eve tries to flatten herself against the wall as much as she can so she's not spotted. 

"Oh," Villanelle gasps and she shifts, unknowingly giving Eve a better view. She can see everything in the mirror, can see Villanelle's fingers tracing her outer lips, sliding a finger across her slit. Eve knows she should walk away, but she's mesmerized. Villanelle takes her hand away from between her legs and trails it up her body, stopping at her neck. She traces her fingers down to her breast, tweaking her nipple, and letting out a breathy groan. Eve clenches her thighs together, watching Villanelle's nipples stiffen. 

Eve wants nothing more than to walk in there and replace Villanelle's hand with her own. 

Villanelle's fingers run over her abdomen, outlining her toned stomach. Her head falls back against the tub and tips to the side and Eve gulps. Her neck is right there, just begging for Eve to suck on it. Eve's breaths start to come just as fast as Villanelle's when the assassin slips her hand back between her legs. She parts her lower lips with a finger and when she pulls it out of the bath, Eve can see the glistening wetness on it. She almost moans when Villanelle sucks her finger into her mouth. Eve's itching to put her hand down her pants, but she knows that she will make too much noise. 

Villanelle slowly inches a finger inside of herself, and then another one. She moans and Eve grits her teeth. She can feel how wet she is every time she shifts her weight. She has to touch herself right now, or else she might die. 

Two fingers becomes three, and god, Eve wants to be in the bath with her right now, hearing her, tasting her, _feeling her_. She slips a hand into her pants and bites her lip when her fingers easily skate through the wetness. At the first touch of her clit, she almost comes right there. 

"Oh," Villanelle moans again, starting to thrust harder. Eve watches, as if in a trace. When she mirrors Villanelle's movements with her own hand, it's easier to imagine that Eve is the one that Villanelle is fucking instead of herself. The Russian's hips move as she rides three fingers and her mouth opens in a silent cry. Eve can see a slight perspiration on her forehead. She goes faster. Harder. Deeper. So does Eve, and she can feel herself getting close. 

Villanelle arches her back and tenses. And then she abruptly stops. Eve stops too and almost makes a sound of disappointment. She wants to watch Villanelle come. But then Villanelle softly draws circles on her clit and fucks herself with two fingers. Eve follows in suit and she starts to tremble. Villanelle is going so slow, but it feels so good. 

Thankfully, the agonizing pain and pleasure brought by the slow pace only lasts a few seconds, because then Villanelle starts to fuck herself harder, and Eve rubs her clit just as fast as Villanelle is. She comes just before Villanelle does, but she doesn't allow herself to get wrapped up in it. 

The look on Villanelle's face when she comes is breathtaking. Eve has always known that the Russian was attractive, but this is magnificent. Villanelle looks like a work of art right now and Eve wonders why no one has painted a picture of this yet. Eve wants to storm in there and make her come again and again, if not only to see that look one more time. 

"Oh, Eve," Villanelle groans and Eve's breath catches. Was Villanelle thinking of her? Eve looks up in the mirror and meets Villanelle's eyes. Eve is too shocked to move. Did she know that Eve was there the entire time?

And then a smirk slowly creeps onto Villanelle's lips, answering the question, and Eve runs out of the apartment. She doesn't want to go back home to face Niko just yet, so she goes to a fast food restaurant and orders wings with fries and a beer. 

Her phone buzzes from inside her pocket and her stomach drops. She knows who it's going to be before she even pulls it out. 

_Enjoy the show? I know I did._


	2. Being watched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niko and Eve have sex in this chapter

It's been two days since catching Villanelle masturbating in the bathroom and Eve hasn't been able to think of anything else. For two days, Villanelle has consumed her thoughts completely. Not like that's any different than usual, but now she gets turned on whenever she thinks about it. 

She also hasn't seen Villanelle since it happened, which may or may not be due to the fact that Eve is avoiding her. Whenever she hears that Villanelle is coming around for the mission, she makes herself scarce by saying she needs to go to the grocery store or to be with Niko. 

Niko, who has barely said a word to her in two days. 

She tries to feel guilty, but honestly, she just doesn't. She doesn't know what she feels, either than the desperate need to feel Villanelle's skin on hers, other than the overwhelming want to hear Villanelle moan her name again. 

But she can't do that, because right now, she can't even muster up the courage to look Villanelle in the eye. 

It's strange, Eve thinks, that she's the one who was watching but still feels like she was the one who did something naughty. Even in her most vulnerable state, Villanelle still holds all the power, she always has the upper hand, and it annoys Eve _so fucking much._

But damn, if Villanelle being in control isn't one of the hottest things ever. 

And fuck, now she's wet and she's in the middle of a briefing on the Aaron Peele case. 

"Eve, everything okay?" Jess whispers, gently touching her arm. Eve nods without looking over, afraid that Jess will be able to see in her eyes and flushed cheeks how badly she needs to be touched. 

"Ah, Villanelle," Carolyn says, with something akin to distaste in her voice when the door opens and the sound of Villanelle's boots on the tile fill the room. Eve immediately stiffens. She needs to get out of here. 

The Russian slides into the open seat next to her and Eve stands up. 

"I just remembered, I need to go. I have an appointment," Eve lies. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Villanelle frown, matching the look on Carolyn's face. 

"Fine, alright," Carolyn responds, waving her hand dismissively. She walks past Villanelle, her leg brushing against hers. She leaves the room and doesn't look back. 

She knows that Niko is still at work, so she drives home and pours herself a glass of wine. Sooner or later, she will have to get over it and talk to Villanelle. They have to, for the case. She pours another glass once she downs the first one and trails a finger down her neck. She's so turned on that she moans out loud and her cheeks burn red with embarrassment. She wants to get herself off so bad and she's just about to reach a hand into her pants when she gets a text. 

_Are you avoiding me?_ It's from Villanelle and Eve's heart skips a beat. 

_No._

_Every time I walk into a room, you leave. That sounds like you're avoiding me._ Eve closes her eyes. It definitely doesn't take a genius to notice it, but she didn't think that Villanelle would actually call her out on it. And then she feels stupid for thinking that, because Villanelle has no problem saying or doing anything. 

_I have a lot of stuff to do._ She's not sure why she's even denying it at this point, but pride has always been one of Eve's biggest problems. 

_Like your appointment? How's that going, by the way?_

_I have to go._

_You can't avoid me forever, Eve._ She knows that she can't, but she can damn well try. 

She drops her phone on the table and plops down on the couch and turns on the television. There's nothing on, so she turns it off and huffs with boredom. She's just about to give into the temptation and touch herself when she hears the front door open.

Fuck, is it Villanelle?

She swallows roughly and goes to see who it is and lets out a sigh of relief when it's just Niko. 

"Hey," she says softly and he nods at her. She should apologize, they really need to talk, but when she presses her legs together, she feels her soaked underwear. She leans forward and kisses him, tangling her fingers in his hair. 

"Eve, what are you doing?" he mutters, pulling away. She tugs him closer and kisses him again. 

"Let's not fight. For just one night?" she murmurs and he nods. 

"Bedroom?" 

"Too far. Take me to the couch," she says and squeals when he picks her up and carries her to the couch. He presses openmouthed kisses to her neck and she wraps her legs around his waist, feeling his erection start to grow. He grinds into her and she moans. He gets off her for a second to take off his clothes, and she follows his actions, throwing her shirt and pants onto the floor somewhere. 

He lays back down on top of her, rubbing the tip of his cock against her slick opening. 

"Jesus, Eve, you're so wet," he groans, teasing her clit with the head. She moans and raises her hips in an attempt to get him to slip inside her. He finally pushes into her and she gasps. He slides in so easily and she feels the delicious burning when he starts to move. 

"Oh, god, faster, please, faster," she chants, and he tries his best to obey. She reaches down between their bodies to rub her clit and she feels herself tighten around him. Eve can feel his cock throbbing and she's close, but there's something missing.

"Eve," Niko grunts and she closes her eyes, imagining that it's Villanelle instead of him. Whereas Niko is clumsy, Villanelle would be confident. Villanelle would know exactly the right spot to hit, Villanelle would know exactly how to make Eve writhe beneath her. Villanelle would give it to her rough and hard, she'd fuck her so good that Eve would come screaming her name. 

And god, she's so close now, she's just about to come when - 

\- Niko comes first, immediately tensing up and stopping his thrusts, and Eve wants to murder him. He pulls out of her and rolls off the couch, panting. Eve tries to hide her annoyance by staring at the ceiling. 

"That was great," Niko says finally, getting up to gather his clothes. Eve hums in agreement but continues laying on the couch. "I'm going to run to the store. What do you want for dinner?" Eve just shrugs. "I'll try to find something, then." 

Eve just smiles and she is still until the door closes. She sits up and yells into a pillow in frustration. She needed to come. If he had just lasted a few seconds later, god. 

It's impossible for her to think straight right now, so she decides to take care of herself, something she should've just done from the start. She leans back against the couch and widens her legs. She's still soaking wet and even the lightest touch to her clit makes her moan. 

With one hand, she pinches her nipple, and with the other one, she traces around her clit, making sure not to touch it. She could just fuck herself and be done with it quickly, but she wants to drag it out, wants to make it last. 

She dips a finger inside her and her walls clench, trying to take it in. She slowly thrusts in two fingers while still fondling her breast. It feels good, but when she imagines Villanelle doing this to her, it feels so much better. 

Eve can see Villanelle kneeling down in front of her, a playful smirk on her face. 

"Oh, Eve, do I really make you this wet?" she would say. Eve drags a finger up and down her slit, collecting wetness on her fingers. 

"Yes," Eve would breathe. "Please fuck me." She thinks that Villanelle would make her beg for it, which Eve would do with little-to-no hesitation. She would need it too badly. 

"Do you think you deserve it? You've been a naughty girl lately," she imagines Villanelle saying, imagines that the finger she rubs her clit with is the Russian's. "Do you need to be punished?" Oh god, just the thought of Villanelle punishing her makes her even more wet, something she didn't think was possible. 

She circles her clit and shudders, her back arching into the couch cushions. "I'm close, I'm so close," Eve moans out loud, even though she's all alone. 

"Come for me, Eve," she pictures Villanelle saying, and that's it for Eve. Her body tenses, the tightly wound spring in her stomach uncoils, and she keeps on stroking herself through the orgasm. 

"Oh, Villanelle," she groans loudly and her head rolls to the side. 

And that's when she notices the open window. 

And that's when she notices the person standing outside the window, watching her with a lustful gleam in her eye.

Villanelle smirks at her and Eve instantly bolts upstairs, drawing the blinds and flopping onto the bed, her heart pounding. 

Ten minutes later, she gets dressed and goes back downstairs, against all better judgement. She feels a mixture of relief and disappointment when she sees that Villanelle is gone and she picks up her phone to tell Niko that she wants tacos for dinner. 

And fuck, there's a text from Villanelle. 

_You have a wonderful body. I'd love to lick every inch of it._


	3. It’s about time

The next day at work when Villanelle struts in ten minutes late, Eve forces herself to meet the Russian's eyes. Villanelle gives her a knowing smirk and Eve feels her cheeks heat up and has to look away. This is the first time in three days that she hasn't run away from her. 

"Eve, you and Villanelle will go to Rome with Aaron Peele. Under no circumstances do you kill him. Do you want some backup?" Carolyn asks. 

Before Eve can say yes so she doesn't have to be alone with Villanelle, the assassin answers, "Nope, we're good!" Eve would glare at her but then that would mean looking at her and Eve can't do that without wanting to shove Villanelle against a wall and fuck her. 

"Excellent. Now, what is the one thing you must not do?" 

Villanelle rolls her eyes. "Don't kill Aaron Peele," she repeats mockingly and then pouts like a petulant child at the thought of not killing someone. Good grief, Eve thinks, this will be a fun trip. "I'm sure there's something else I'll be doing," she remarks, winking at Eve, who chokes on her own spit. 

"Yes, finding out what Aaron Peele is doing with his website," Carolyn deadpans. Villanelle rolls her eyes again while nodding. "Good luck, you two. Eve, call me if you need anything." Eve assures her that she will, and then she's going home to pack. She and Villanelle are driving there together, and god, the thought of her being in a car with the Russian for that long makes her want to scream. She doesn't know how she's going to last that long if Villanelle keeps hinting at things. 

There's a knock on her door and she zips up her suitcase and brings it downstairs. She opens the door and Villanelle breezes right past her and walks into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. 

"Help yourself," Eve says sarcastically. 

"Thanks, partner," Villanelle drawls and takes a sip. She sits down at the table and motions for Eve to do the same as well. 

"I'm going to put my stuff in the car," Eve says instead of obeying and leaves Villanelle in the house. When she comes back, Villanelle is washing out the glass and drying it with a washcloth. 

"Shall we go?" she asks, and Eve nods. Her stomach is tossing and turning. "You drive." Villanelle tosses the keys to Eve, who fumbles and drops them. Villanelle snorts before walking out of the house and sliding into the passenger seat. Eve takes a deep breath before getting into the driver's seat. "So?" Villanelle says once they've been driving for five minutes in silence. 

"So, what?" If Villanelle brings up the masturbation thing, Eve swears she will crash the car. 

"So, what's going on in your life? We haven't talked in so long!" 

"We've never really talked," Eve mutters. The closest thing they've had to a heart-to-heart is when they were lying on Villanelle's bed in Paris, right before Eve stabbed her with a knife. 

"Well then, let's talk. I want to know you better," Villanelle simpers and Eve scoffs. “How are you and Niko?” 

“We’re fine,” Eve snaps and Villanelle holds up her hands in defense. Eve instantly softens. “We fight a lot,” she eventually admits. She doesn’t have to look at Villanelle to know that she’s grinning. 

“Shame,” Villanelle remarks, dragging her finger over the window. “He still doesn’t know you masturbated to me?” Eve’s breath catches in her throat and doesn’t answer, instead she turns on the radio and blasts the volume up, but it’s not loud enough to cover up the sound of Villanelle’s chuckle. 

The next few hours pass agonizingly slow. Villanelle spends the whole time singing and dancing to the music, occasionally brushing an arm against Eve, who spends the entire ride clenching the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles turn white and she thinks her fingers might never straighten again. 

But finally, they arrive in Rome. They stop at Villanelle’s hotel first and the moment the Russian has her bags, Eve speeds away so she doesn’t have to spend another torturous minute with her. And god forbid if Villanelle had invited her up into the hotel room. Eve’s not sure she would have been able to resist. 

She checks in to her own hotel and goes upstairs to lie on the bed. It’s still early afternoon and Eve has no idea what she’s going to do. 

She’s browsing the food service menu when there’s a knock on her door. She raises an eyebrow and grabs a knife from the little kitchen area. She swings open the door and jumps a little. 

It’s Villanelle, looking good enough to eat in a blue designer suit. 

”Can I come in?” Villanelle asks, but doesn’t wait for Eve to answer. Eve makes a face and follows her into the living room. 

”Do you need something?”

Villanelle shrugs as she falls onto the couch and stares at her. Eve fidgets uncomfortably under her heated gaze. ”I thought you might want some company,” Villanelle says.

”I’m alright, thanks,” Eve responds and Villanelle snorts and gets up off the couch. She jumps onto the bed reclines against the pillows. The sight of Villanelle in her bed is doing something to Eve and she really needs Villanelle to leave before she does something stupid, like fuck her right here and now. 

”Come sit with me,” Villanelle says, patting the spot next to her. Eve does, but she leaves as much space as possible between them. Villanelle chuckles and turns to lay on her side, and Eve is reminded that this is exactly how she looked right before Eve drove a knife into her stomach. 

Villanelle reaches a hand up and cups Eve’s face. She can feel the tension crackling between them like sparks in the air. 

”I’ve never done this before,” Eve echoes the same words from that night in Paris, and the irony is not lost on Villanelle. 

”Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing,” she replies. Eve notes that her Russian accent is heavier, is that what happens when she’s turned on? 

Eve says nothing and after a few seconds, Villanelle leans in and tentatively brushes her lips against Eve’s, and all she can think is _god, yes. Finally.  
_

Eve tugs Villanelle closer by her blazer, needing more, and Villanelle obliges, kissing her harder. She gets on top of Eve, putting her weight on her elbows as she trails kisses lower and then sucks hard on her neck. Eve hisses in a mixture of pain and pleasure and wraps a hand in Villanelle's blonde hair. Villanelle slips a thigh between Eve's leg and it takes all of Eve's willpower not to grind against it, but god, she wants to. Villanelle keeps going lower, nibbling and biting as her fingers fumble with the buttons on Eve's shirt. She pulls away and her eyes gleam as she takes in the marks she has left all over Eve's chest. 

Once Eve's shirt is off, Villanelle takes a nipple into her mouth and Eve moans loudly. She half expects someone to come knocking on the door and tell her to be quiet. But no one does, so Eve keeps making noise as Villanelle kisses down to her waist. She's about to unzip Eve's pants when she suddenly stops. 

"Are you sure you want this?" Villanelle asks and Eve finds it a little amusing how the psychopath is the one asking her that. Villanelle is the type of person who takes and takes, she's never been one to ask permission. 

"God, yes," Eve breathes and Villanelle smirks. 

"It's about time," she whispers, and Eve helps her pull the black pants off. She's a little nervous - she's never had sex with a woman before. But she's glad that her first time is with Villanelle, because no one - man or woman - has ever come close to making her feel like Villanelle does. 

Eve's pants come off and Villanelle's mouth is back on hers, her fingers stroking every inch of skin that the Russian can find. Eve feels like her body is on fire and she's not sure why it's taken her this long to sleep with her. 

"Oh, Eve, you're so wet," Villanelle chuckles, cupping her through her red, lacy underwear. Eve's hips buck up on their own accord. The dark, predatory look in Villanelle's eyes should scare Eve, but it only turns her on more. 

"Please," Eve begs and Villanelle smirks against her neck. She feels herself growing wetter when Villanelle slowly rubs her finger up and down Eve's covered slit. 

"Tsk, tsk, Eve, I know you can do better than that," Villanelle mocks and dammit, Eve knew that she would make her beg for it. 

"Villanelle, please, fuck me, _will you please just fuck me already,"_ Eve groans as Villanelle circles her clit. She needs to feel Villanelle on her bare skin, god, she needs this more than anything. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Villanelle says and finally slides her underwear off, sinks two fingers inside her, and bites down on her collarbone. Eve gasps loudly at the feeling but encourages Villanelle to keep going. Villanelle slowly brings her fingers out and then back in and slides down to press kisses to Eve's inner thighs. 

"Harder," Eve pleads and she feels Villanelle smile against her leg. Then, Villanelle takes Eve's clit into her mouth, sucks hard, and Eve's head falls back onto a pillow and her back arches high into the air. She has never felt this alive in her entire life and she never wants it to stop. 

"Like this?" Villanelle asks, roughly thrusting into her while she licks and nips at Eve's clit. Eve shudders in pleasure when Villanelle curls her fingers and strokes. 

"Oh, god, yes," Eve moans. She's so close, she can feel her walls tightening around Villanelle's fingers, and every suck on her clit brings her closer. 

"Come for me, Eve," Villanelle says just like Eve pictured she would, and Eve does come, crying out Villanelle's name. Villanelle keeps on fucking her throughout the orgasm and when Eve's finally had too much, she weakly tugs on her blonde hair. Villanelle laughs and then crawls up to lay beside her. She wipes off the glistening wetness on her face with a hand, and then licks it clean, and fuck, Eve is already starting to feel aroused again. "So, what do you want to do now?" Villanelle asks. 

"Can I...." Eve takes a deep breath and Villanelle raises an eyebrow. "Can I touch you?" 

"If you want," Villanelle says indifferently, but at the look on Eve's face, she huffs and leans over to kiss her. It tastes like Eve. "I'd like that very much," the Russian murmurs against her lips. Eve shrugs the jacket off Villanelle's shoulders and helps her take off the white tank top and bra underneath. 

Magnificent is the first word that Eve thinks of. Her breasts aren't that big, but they're full, and her stomach is toned and her arms are lean. Eve's overcome with a need to drag her tongue against her skin, so that's what she does, taking immense pleasure in the way Villanelle moans. Eve slides down her pants so that Villanelle is only wearing black underpants, and Eve has never seen a more beautiful sight. 

"I don't know what I'm doing," Eve admits, cupping her breasts in her hands, running her thumbs over Villanelle's stiffening nipples. Villanelle chuckles breathlessly when she licks her nipple, squeezing her breast lightly. She feels fingers tangle in her hair when she bites down gently and hears a groan. 

"You're doing great," Villanelle remarks. "Just touch me, just do to me what you would do to yourself." Eve swallows and moves her hand between Villanelle's legs, getting a rewarding exhale when she hooks her fingers into the waistband and pulls her underwear off. 

She looks up to see Villanelle's eyes full of desire and hunger and Eve moans with Villanelle as she effortlessly glides her fingers through slick folds. 

"That feels good," Villanelle mutters, so Eve stays there for a second, stroking a finger back and forth across her entrance, gathering wetness. She finally slides two fingers in easily, and Villanelle gasps. 

"Oh," Eve breathes. Is this what she's been missing her entire life? The wet heat, the smooth flesh, the sound of Villanelle's moans? She curls her fingers and Villanelle tangles a hand in her hair and pulls. 

"More, Eve," Villanelle says, and Eve's tempted to make her beg for it, but she still remembers who she is, and thinks that Villanelle might actually kill for that, so she thrusts at an unsteady pace, her breathing almost matching Villanelle's erratic breaths. She twists her fingers inside her and fucks her harder, the palm of her hand rubbing roughly against on her clit with every thrust. "Harder, Eve, please, move your fingers, to the right - there. Oh, god, Eve." Her head drops onto the pillow and rolls to the side, her eyes closing in pleasure. 

Eve crashes her lips onto Villanelle's, feels her chest rise fast against hers, hears Villanelle gasping. Her hips are twitching and her walls are clenching around Eve's fingers, and Eve has never felt more powerful. 

She keeps fucking her through her orgasm, just like Villanelle did for her, and Villanelle moans her name the entire time. 

When Villanelle's fast breathing finally slows down, Eve rolls off of her and lays next to her. 

"That was great," Villanelle says, turning her head to look at Eve, who nods in agreement. "You want to do it again?" Eve laughs and reaches over to caress Villanelle's cheek. She can already feel the wetness between her thighs. 

"I never want to stop," she answers truthfully. "And I don't just mean the sex. I want to get to know you better. I want to _really_ know you. I meant what I said in Paris. I think about you all the time."

"Well, clearly," Villanelle says, motioning at their naked bodies. Eve rolls her eyes. 

"You want to have dinner tonight?" Eve knows that this is a risk, knows that Villanelle is a psychopath and will probably get bored of her, knows that this might very well end in her death, or the deaths of people she cares about. 

The glint in Villanelle's eye tells Eve that she knows this too, but nonetheless, she smiles and says, "I'd love to." 

And Eve thinks that maybe, just maybe, this is worth the risk. 


End file.
